Fan:Digital World (Fighters)
The Digital World in Fighters is the same as the ones in Xros Wars, Adventures, Tamers, and Re-Digitize. Locations Digimon Fighters Digital Airspace The Digital Airspace was created when the Digital World was split, no Digimon could survive unless they move faster then sound, faster then light or are very powerful. Some Digimon can only be carried in a X Loader. Zones Garden Zone The Garden Zone is the first area to explore in the Digital World. It is a vast, open field with flowers, and train tracks. It is a homeland of Blazedramon, Truckmon, Floramon, Tinkermon, Woodmon, Mushroomon, and Trailmon. It is a combination of the Green Zone, and Railroad Plains. Iron Zone The Iron Zone is a deep underground area beneath the Garden Zone which is largely dominated by lava pools with various islands of rock and stone. Iron girdered platforms form the majority of the working areas interconnected by various iron bridges. It is a combination of the Village of Flames, Wind Factory and the Underground Labyrinth from Digimon Frontier. Pit Zone The Pit Zone is an underground prison near the Iron Zone. There, it is guarded by Ogremon, and his police force. Ogremon trains new guardsman how to keep guard, and he goes and catches anyone not cooperating and locks them up. No prisoner has escaped the Pit Zone. Most of the prisoners are unidentified. But one prisoner is a Digimon named MadSpinomon. Glacier Zone The Glacier Zone is a wasteland completly filled with snow, and ice perpetually covered in a blizzard. It is based on an icy version of the Bright Land. Steel Zone The Steel Zone is a high-tech city-like town that is completely made of steel. It is a homeland of MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, and MetalKoromon. It is based on a combination of the Steel Town from Digimon Frontier, and Cyber Land from Digimon Xros Wars. Mirror Village The Mirror Village is a village near the Steel Zone. It is a homeland of Mercurymon, Sepikmon, and many Mamemon. It is based on a combination of the Beanstalk Village and Fortuneteller Village from Digimon Frontier. Flame Zone The Flame Zone is an underground area with a bubbling lake of lava surrounded by volcanos of varying sizes and geysers, it is hot and still. It is home to a Groundramon, DarkTyrannomon, Volcdoramon, Megidramon, Volcamon, Meramon, DemiMeramon, and AncientVolcamon. Falls Zone The Falls Zone is the large area with a beautiful river providing water to most of the Digimon. Many Digimon live here. The Falls Zone also connects to Diamond Mines. It is a homeland of MarineAngewomon, MarineAngemon, Ranamon, and many Bukamon. Diamond Mines The Diamond Mines is the area that is mostly train tracks and mines which were filled with blue diamonds, and is located within Falls Zone. It is the workplace of many Dwarfmon. It is based on a combination of the Candlemon Village, the Blue Cave and the Underground Labyrinth from Digimon Frontier. Jungle Zone The Jungle Zone is a dense, mysterious jungle inhabited by Dinosaur, Amphibian, Insect, and Plant Digimon. Humongotopolis The Humongotopolis is the massive temple is believed to have been built by a race of giant Digimon. Digimon often visit Humongotopolis because of the valuable treasures and many DigiEggs found there. Bog Zone The Bog Zone is the large, swampy area with tar pits, and a large, boiling lake. It is homeland of Frogmon, and Ebonwumon. Stone Zone The Stone Zone is a mysterious, rocky valley with the pointed rocks, a volcanic geysers and the various skeletons of elephants and dinosaurs that litter the area. It has the bubbling rivers of lava surrounded by various islands of rock and stone. It is based on a combination of the Trailmon Graveyard, and Flame Area. Quartz Zone The Quartz Zone is a barren, stone-covered wasteland with a polished quartz. It is a homeland of Bearmon, Digitamamon, Rabbitmon, and Poyomon. Ocean Zone The Ocean Zone is a vast ocean inhabited by the Whamon. It is a homeplace of Dolphmon. Storm Zone The Storm Zone is a darkened, stone plain perpetually covered in a rain where lightning flashes through the sky. It is a homeplace of Jupitermon. Toy Zone The Toy Zone is a European-looking town where abandoned toys reside. It is a homeplace of Monzaemon, Pandamon, Doggymon, Pumpkinmon, Penguinmon, and ToyAgumon. It is based on a Toy Town from Digimon Adventure. Canyon Zone The Canyon Zone is a rocky land which resembles the Grand Canyon. Football Zone The Football Zone is a football-themed area. It is a homeplace of Footmon, many Prairiemon, many Chuumon, many Chuchidarumon, many ClearAgumon, and many Arbormon. Realms Category:Fan Locations